He's apart of Folklore
by Sarah Goodwill
Summary: Faye ask her parents what was Christmas like when they were kids. How will she react to her mother telling her about Santa Claus?


A/N: This is a Christmas themed story. If you don't celebrate any holidays (or celebrate something else) and want nothing to do Christmas, please skip it. Thank you. Those who are reading this story, please enjoy.

* * *

A little girl runs through the castle's hallways in her nightgown and bare feet. Giggling comes from this tiny maiden as she gets further away from her Papa, who is calling for her attention. It was past her bedtime and the excitement that sits in the pit of her stomach refuse to let her settle down in her bed. Tomorrow is Christmas and the castle will be busy preparing for the party her uncle Adam and aunt Belle throws every year. It's the only day that she's and her cousin Lori are allowed to stay up late.

She knew just the place to hide and escape her Papa's pursuit. Reaching her destination, she slowly opens the door to avoid making it creek. Peeking inside the room, the little girl saw her Maman sitting in the middle of the room behind an easel, painting on a canvas, and her back to the fireplace, humming melodies that she never heard before.

The girl tiptoed inside and passed her Maman to get behind the long curtains that hung on windows, unaware that her Maman wasn't fooled in the least bit. Looking outside, snow rained from the sky to color the green grass and trees white. The sight only made her excitement stronger and more restless. Placing a hand on the window, she feels the coldness that the open space just on the other side of the glass had to offer. She smiles as her reflection mimicked her emotion. She continues to stare outside until the door opening catching her attention. She knew her Papa walked in the room so she makes sure she's well hiden by the curtain.

"Yes? How my I help you, Prince Grant?" Her Maman asked, looking up from the canvas with a smile. She knew why her husband has come to her while she was working in this late hour, it has happened a year before so this time the woman decided to have fun with it. Her husband walks up to her with a smirk on his handsome face.

"Well, Princess Elise." He gently takes her hand and kisses it. He and his wife has discovered their playful side when their daughter started to grow. "I've come to tell you that I seem to have lost a little girl."

He leans to his right to bring the palm of his hand down to his knee level. "She's about this height or higher. She has your hair style with my color and my eye. You see, she has left her bed before I could to tuck her in."Grant stands up straight and smiles. He then snaps his fingers, forging thought. "Oh what was that child's name? Was it Fifi? No that wasn't It."

"I remember that little girl." Elise said with a small giggle as Grant keeps giving her the wrong names. "Wasn't her name Faye? Anyway she didn't come in here. However, I did see a fairy in here not so long ago. Flew right passed me, but I didn't pay her any mind."

Elise turns her attention to the curtains that's moving on their own. Grant smirks and rubs his chin with his gloved cover hand. If his wife's clue wasn't a good enough hint, the moving curtains were a dead give away. He thought if his sly child will like to get away, she would have to stand completely still. He smiles to Elise who saw that he had a small plan to catch their daughter. "A fairy, huh? Well I'm not looking for any fairies, so I better keep looking then!"

Faye smiles as she heard the door open and closed. She gives out a small victorious giggle and looks back out of the window. Just before she could get back to staring at the falling snow, the curtain drew back with Grant looking down to his daughter with him folding his arms. She looks up at him then to the door to see her Maman walking over to them. Tricked! Her Maman had opened and closed the door to make her think her Papa left the room. She looks back up to her Papa and gives him a sheepish smile. "Bonjour, Papa."

"Bonjour, Papa indeed." He states, unfolds his arms and leans down to pick up Faye. He holds her tightly close to him, but not enough to harm her. "Faye, It is past your bedtime."

"But, Papa. You and Maman don't have to go to bed now!" The young princess argues with a pout. This sight does seem adorable, but Faye's words are far from the truth.

"Actually as soon as you are fast asleep, we'll be heading to bed ourselves." Said Elise, smirking as she covers her canvas and wipes her hands clean of paint. "The castle will be busy tomorrow and I know you're excited, but you need your rest or you wont be able to stay up tomorrow night. So to bed with you."

The walk to the princess's bedroom was short but quiet. Some of the castle staff had already went to bed, making the hall ways silent.

Once Elise tucks her daughter in bed, Faye looks up to her with a questionable look on her face. She asks. "Maman? What as Christmas like when you and Papa were kids?"

Grant rubs the back of his neck. His wife looks at him as he tells what Christmas was like for him. "Well for me and Onkle Adam, It was kind of difference. No one outside of the castle would come even when invited. Of course your Onkle was spoiled and unkind at them time. What changed it was when an old beggar woman came to the castle, but that is a story for when you and your cousin are older."

Elise smiles at her own child. "Neither your papa and I can speak for your Aunt, you'll have to ask her yourself, but for me Christmas was a lot different. Mostly by folklore. A lot of kids were told stories of a red-nosed reindeer, a magical talking snowman, and Santa Claus. Santa was the biggest folklore told to kids by their parents."

Both father and daughter looks at Elise with a questionable expression on their faces. Faye sits up, letting her blanket fall off of her and asks with her father nodding with agreement. "Who's Santa Claus?"

"Well, Santa Claus is an old man who lives in the North Pole. He would fly around the world on the night of Christmas Even with his seven reindeer and sleigh." The confused faces of her family interrupts Elise."What?"

"Maman, how is an old man able to live on the North Pole? No one can stand the freezing cold, and how was he able to fly?" The little girl claimed Innocently. The thought just seems silly.

Elise blinks and says. "Well, sweety, there are some people who do live in such conditions and I did say Santa is apart of folklore. He's not real. Anyways back to what I was saying. He has a long list of good and naughty children. He gives the good children Christmas presents and the naughty one lumps of coal."

Grant was the one who interrupts this time. "Wait, how would he know who was good and who was bad and what was the coal for?"

His wife looks at him and continues. "He just knows. So, these stories were just for kids by their parents. When children start to grow up they realize it's Santa isn't real but they get over the fact quickly and pass on the stories to their kids."

Faye gives her Maman a confused look. "So kids think that he's real? But you said that he's fake. You wouldn't do that to me, would you Maman?"

Elise looks at her daughter, smiles, and retucks her into bed. "Of course I wouldn't and kids don't know he isn't real until they grow up. Anyway, it's time to go to sleep, my little Fairy."

The princess looks at them both and yawns as she receives a goodnight hug and kiss from her parent. "Bonne nuit Maman and Papa."

"Bonne nuit, sweety" Grant replies and smiles at his daughter. He gently takes his wife's hand and walks out of Faye's room quietly. Once he shuts the door, he looks to Elise. "So what exactly does the naughty kids do with the lumps of coal, anyway?"

Elise turns her head and thinks. "I don't really know. I never heard of what to do with Coal. There is never any redemption stories or theories if it."

Grant chuckles. "Well It's a good thing you didn't tell Faye about Santa earlier, huh?"

Elise glares at him. "Just for implying that our daughter is bad, first thing in the morning I'll have to make a trip down to the boiler room to make sure a lump of coal makes it into your stocking tomorrow!"

Grant watches his wife walks past him to go to their bedroom. He bites his lip and follows her. "Elise, wait! I take it back. Faye's a good girl!"

* * *

Edits will be made if need to do so. I think this will be my Last BatB story for a long while.


End file.
